Computer devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, can generate high thermal loads during operation. In order to reduce or eliminate the likelihood of heat-related damage to the computer device, computer devices comprise cooling systems to dissipate the thermal loads. One type of system comprises providing a fan within the computer device to remove the heat that is generated by a heat source. However, increased levels of functionality provided in such computer devices has resulted in increased thermal loads, thereby requiring additional fans to dissipate the thermal energy, which consume a substantial amount of space within the computer device, require additional power, and increase the weight and manufacturing cost of the computer device.